Triple Star's
by Hanamiru
Summary: Sekilas aku melirik seorang pemuda yang tengah menyendiri, sapphirenya menerawang menatap langit bebas. Ya, itu adalah Naruto-kun... pemuda yang sudah lama aku kagumi dan... diam-diam aku suka.../Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day /Enjoy it! Read and Review please? \*O*/


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : Naruto & Hinata**

**Genre : Drama, Family, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, Alur kecepetan dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

Sekilas aku melirik seorang pemuda yang tengah menyendiri, _sapphire_nya menerawang menatap langit bebas.

Ya, itu adalah Naruto-_kun_...

... pemuda yang sudah lama aku kagumi dan...

... diam-diam aku suka.

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

**Hinata's POV**

.

Perkenalkan, aku Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang anak keturunan Hyuuga yang dituntut harus berperilaku sopan dimanapun ia berada. Umur ku enam belas tahun, dan saat ini sedang duduk di bangku kelas dua Konoha High School.

Suara gaduh dari kelas ku terdengar jelas, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi kami, karena seluruh mata pelajaran kosong akibat sang guru yang tidak masuk dan sakit.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau belum mengatakannya?"

Aku yang semula membaca Novel kini mengalihkan pandangan ku pada Tenten-chan, seorang gadis dengan dua cepol di kepalanya. Seorang gadis _Chinese_ dengan sifat tomboy yang melekat kental pada dirinya.

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban ku atas pertanyaannya. Sekilas aku melirik seorang pemuda yang tengah menyendiri, _sapphire_nya menerawang menatap langit bebas.

Ya, itu adalah Naruto-_kun_...

... pemuda yang sudah lama aku kagumi dan...

... diam-diam aku suka.

.

**End of Hinata's POV**

"Bukan begitu caranya, _baka_!"

Segera saja Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, bibir gadis itu sedikit terangkat saat melihat Sasuke dengan santainya memukul kepala merah muda Sakura, memang mereka berdua terlihat akrab akhir-akhir ini.

Tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto berdiri di belakangnya. "_Minna_, hari ini ada _triple stars_ festival di belakang bukit sekolah, kalian ingin melihatnya?"

Tak ada yang menanggapi, semuanya diam.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja." ujar Naruto seraya mengambil teropong yang biasa ia pakai untuk melihat bintang pada malam hari.

Hinata berdiri, kemudian mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju belakang bukit sekolah. Dirinya sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa otak dan tubuhnya bekerja dengan diluar kendalinya.

"Naruto-_kun_, tunggu!" seru Hinata seraya berlari keluar kelas, berusaha menyusul Naruto.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, seseorang memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu, seolah dirinya adalah sebuah halangan bagi gadis itu.

~Triple Stars~

Naruto terus berlari tanpa ia sadari seorang gadis dibelakangnya tengah terengah-engah. Wajah putih gadis itu terlihat memerah karena siraman matahari dan kurangnya pasokan oksigen yang ia hirup.

"Hinata, kau..." Naruto menatap iba Hinata yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya. Kemudian berbalik menghampiri gadis itu.

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat seperti menahan sakit. Ia tahu, untuk seorang gadis yang tengah memakai sepatu pantofel seperti Hinata, berlari adalah hal yang harus dihindari karena dapat menggores kulit hingga terluka.

"Kenapa harus belari?" Naruto mulai membuka sepatu Hinata. "Lihat, kaki mu berdarah."

Hinata tak dapat menjawab, ia terlalu sibuk berada dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa kini wajahnya sudah memerah.

.

"N-Naruto-kun, biarkan a-aku jalan sendiri."

Hinata berusaha untuk menahan rasa malunya, ia malu pada dirinya dan pada Naruto.

Ia teringat akan bagaimana bodohnya ia yang terjatuh saat akan mencoba untuk berdiri, salahkan dirinya juga yang sudah ceroboh mengambil keputusan untuk berlari menggunakan sepatu pantofel hingga menyebabkan kakinya terluka dan membuat Naruto menggendongnya sekarang.

"M-maafkan aku kalau aku b-berat." ucap Hinata dengan nada bersalah.

Naruto tersenyum. "Apanya yang berat, tubuh mu sudah ideal, jadi mana mungkin kau memilik berat badan yang berlebih."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk. Matanya terpejam, berusaha untuk menikmati setiap detik bersama Naruto. Tangannya pun semakin mendekap erat pundak sang pemuda.

~Triple Stars~

Hinata terpaku di depan pintu kelasnya, bagaimana tidak? Saat ia hendak memasuki kelas, ia mendapati gambar _chibi_ laki-laki yang tengah menggendong _chibi _perempuan dengan gambar love disekitar mereka.

"A-apa yang kalian..."

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Naruto memasuki kelas dan segera menghapus gambar tersebut. "Kalian mengikuti ku kemarin?!"

Dengan amarah yang meluap, Naruto menghentakan penghapus tersebut diatas meja dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

.

Satu demi satu Hinata mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah, tempat dimana dirinya biasa menenangkan pikiran.

Namun tidak untuk saat ini, ia kemari karena ia tahu sosok yang ia cari berada disini. Diatap sekolah ini.

Kaki jenjang Hinata menaiki anak tangga terakhir, dan seperti dugaannya. Ia mendapati sosok tegap dengan rambut _blonde_nya yang tertiup angin. Ekspresi pemuda itu tidak terlihat karena ia tengah membelakangi Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_, maafkan aku, karena aku kau—"

"Cepat pergi." ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Hinata sedikit pun.

"T-tapi—"

"Tak ada gunanya kau disini." Naruto menoleh pada Hinata. Menatap tajam gadis itu sejenak.

Hinata tersenyum getir, berusaha menegarkan hatinya untuk tetap kuat. Ia tak ingin menangis seperti halnya seorang gadis yang tengah patah hati. Ia tak ingin terlihat gagal seperti itu.

~Triple Stars~

Sudah hampir seminggu ia tak berkomunikasi dengan Naruto, bersapa pun ia tak pernah sejak insiden yang dimana membuat Naruto mulai menjauhinya.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore dan bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan sekolah pun berbunyi. Seluruh murid yang ada disana segera mengemasi barang mereka dan beranjak meninggalkan sekolah. Hanya murid yang memiliki jadwal piket saja yang masih bertahan disana.

Dan salah satunya adalah Hinata, ia memiliki jadwal piket hari ini yang mengharuskannya untuk tetap singgah disekolah beberapa saat.

Namun piket Hinata kali ini berbeda, sangat berbeda karena Naruto tengah menunggunya. Memperhatikan setiap gerakan Hinata dengan cermat, membuat yang diperhatikan menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk membereskan kelasnya. Tak ingin membuat Naruto lebih menunggu, ia pun menghampiri Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya intens.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, ada a-apa?" tanya Hinata seraya menghapus peluh di pelipisnya.

Lengan _tan_ Naruto terulur, memberikan sebuah kertas dengan gambar bumi dan bintang disana.

"Seperti yang ku katakan, hari ini adalah hari terakhir festival _triple stars_. Ku harap kau ingin melihatnya bersama ku."

Wajah Hinata berseri, rona merah terpatri jelas diwajahnya.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk memakai kimono." pesan Naruto seraya beranjak meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah termangu disana.

~Triple Star~

Hinata berlari kecil, balutan kimono ditubuhnya membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bergerak bebas. Namun hal itu kini tak ia pikirkan karena yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu...

"Aku harus cepat!"

Hinata terus berlari, menerobos kerumunan orang yang berbondong-bondong datang untuk melihat _triple stars _di hari terakhir festival. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat tak sengaja _amethyst_nya menangkap sesuatu.

Gadis Hyuuga itu berjalan, menghampiri sesuatu yang membuatnya _shock_. Tubuhnya bergetar saat sudah berada tepat dihadapan objek yang sedang ia cari.

"Kau jahat, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi. Ia memukul pundak Naruto, berusaha menolak pelukan yang pemuda itu beri untuknya meski hasilnya nihil.

"Hinata, maafkan aku, aku—"

"Aku tak ingin dengar." Hinata tersenyum getir. "Semoga acara mu dengan Sakura-_chan_ berjalan lancar."

Merasa sudah cukup berada disana, Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan yang hancur, hancur akan harapan yang telah pemuda itu beri padanya tadi sore.

Naruto menatap sendu kepergian Hinata. Namun semua ini bukan salahnya. Sakura lah yang lebih dulu menghampirinya, kemudian mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan. Bukan dirinya!

Sakura menepuk pundak tegap Naruto. "Kejar dia, Naruto."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, cepat kejar dia!"

Naruto menatap Sakura dalam, _sapphire_ itu kini menatapnya penuh sesal. "Maafkan aku..."

Sakura memandang kepergian Naruto dengan sendu. "Setidaknya itu yang terbaik untuk mu, Naruto."

.

Hinata duduk bersandar pada pohon momiji dengan tangan yang mendekap pada bagian dada. Gadis Hyuuga itu berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiran dan emosi yang saat ini ia rasakan.

"Akhirnya, ku temukan juga."

_Amethyst_ itu terpejam, berusaha menghilangkan segala pikirannya tentang Naruto. Ia menangis dalam diam dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Hinata..."

"Aku harus h-hilangkan halusinasi tentang Naruto-_kun_."

"Hinata..."

"H-harus bisa, dia sudah bersama Sakura-_chan_ disana."

"Buka mata mu."

Entah apa yang membuat Hinata menurut, _amethyst_ itu kembali terbuka. Menangkap sosok familiar yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Hinata kaget. "Bahkan sekarang aku mulai melihatnya."

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Naruto mulai memeluk Hinata. Merengkuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku."

"... Aku mencintai mu."

Pupil lavender itu mengecil, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. "Ku mohon, jangan seperti ini."

Lengan mulus Hinata mulai terangkat, membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat.

"_Aishite yo_, Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

.

**Epilog**

.

.

.

"Lihat! Foto kelulusan kita paling meriah, ya." ujar seorang pria seraya merangkul wanita yang ada disisinya.

"Umm, kau benar, Naruto-_kun_." tanggap wanita itu seraya tersenyum manis.

Pria bernama Naruto itu kini menatap sang Isteri. "Sekarang bagaimana kabar mereka ya, Hinata? Apa mereka juga sudah menikah?"

"Ku dengar, Sasuke-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_ sudah memiliki anak bulan lalu." jawab sang Isteri—Hinata.

Naruto yang tengah meminum _mocca_nya nampak tersedak. "_N-nani_?!"

Lengan mulus Hinata terulur untuk mengelus punggung sang Suami lembut. "Memangnya ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tidak." jawab Naruto seraya mengelus perut Hinata. "Aku hanya penasaran kapan junior kita melihat dunia."

"A-aa, Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

.

.

**OWARI—THE END**

.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya, tersampaikan juga keinginan untuk ikut partisipasi di NaruHina Fluffy Day ^^**

**Begini nih, kalau baru dapat ide abstrak dan langsung ditulis, hasilnya mengecewakan banget -.-**

**Maafin aku ya kalau ficnya garing, dan gak nyambung sama tema yang sekarang, gomen ==v**

.

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


End file.
